The End of the Avatar
by TwilightG
Summary: Ozai is dead but the war is not won. With all his friends gone and Azula now in charge, what will happen to the Avatar? Oneshot in progress.
1. Remembering the End

"_Katara, NO!" _

_There was a crackle of energy, then a blinding blue light, and the sound of a body crashing into stone with a sickening thud._

"_NO!!"_

_Azula's cold, merciless laughter rang through the Throne Room._

"_Poor little Avatar." Azula drawled with false sympathy as she walked closer. "Just when you though you'd won… After all that you've gone through, all the sacrifices you've made, all the training and fighting you've gone through, even after escaping death you've still lost. All your little friends are dead (or will be, I'll make sure of __**that**__) your pathetic army has been destroyed, and you, __**YOU**__ are at my mercy. You have lost everything in this pitiful attempt to defeat the great Fire Nation and end the war." _

_Aang lay shaking on the floor; cuts and burns both minor and serious peppered his body. The scar on his back where Azula's lightning had stuck burned as though still fresh. Katara's body lay beside him, almost untouched except for the few burns and scrapes all along her arms and face. She could've been asleep if it were not for the star shaped burn on her abdomen, nearly identical to the scar on the Avatar's back, which told otherwise. _

Please, please just kill me!_ Aang begged in his mind as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't take it anymore; it was all too much. It wasn't fair! It wasn't supposed to end like this! _

_He had finally defeated the Fire Lord; everything was supposed to go _right_ after Ozai was gone! Zuko was supposed to become Fire Lord, Sukka was supposed to find Suki, and he, he was supposed to have a happily ever after with Katara! Not _this. _They weren't all supposed to be _dead! _Why, why _me? _I never wanted this. I never even wanted to be the stupid Avatar! I didn't _want _all this responsibility; I just wanted a chance at a normal childhood, at a normal _life._ And now, I can't have either. All my friends are dead, dead or missing, I don't know what happened to Toph though… I hope she is still alive… _

"This is the end for you Avatar." Azula was only a few feet away now. "The end for you and the pathetic attempt to resist the Fire Nation's inevitable victory."

Reaching him she grabbed him roughly by his neck and hauled him to his feet. Blue flames erupted from her other hand. She forced him to look at her. She wanted to see the defeat and hopeless despair in his eyes as she snuffed out his life for good. He looked at her in despair, screaming in his mind, begging her to do it, to just kill him. She raised her hand, posed to strike but then stopped. She realized that was exactly what the Avatar wanted her to do. And if there was one thing Azula would never do, it was to comply with the wishes of her victims.

With an evil smirk she lowered her hand and let her flames disappear. She threw Aang back on the ground. "No, I won't kill you Avatar Aang, not yet. You'll have to suffer a bit longer before I'll give you that satisfaction. Ty Lee!"

Aang was vaguely surprised. He didn't remember seeing her there. "Subdue him and take him to the prison cells. Make sure his injuries are tended to. I'll not have him die before I want him to."

_A series of quick, painful jabs was the last thing Aang remembered feeling before slipping away into unconsciousness. _

**(A/N: this chapter has been **_**slightly**_** altered so if you want to read it again, feel free! ******** And if you find grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, or just something you'd like to mention to help make it better, feel free to point them out! I don't mind the criticism 'cuz I know I'm not the greatest writer out there (far from it) and I know there is a lot I can improve on…)**

New A/N: _**I, TwilightG, do solemnly swear to review all the fics I enjoy, regardless of the number of reviews, its age, or anything else. **_**It's a good pledge. Please follow it, because it lets me know how many people actually like the story, rather than those who read it and don't. **

This pledge is at the bottom of currently my favorite Avatar story so far (_Mistakes of the Past, by Sayle), _and it mirrors my own thoughts so closely that I've decided to post it here in hope that you will follow it as I will strive to follow it.


	2. Why Won't You Let Me Just Die?

… Two years. Two long bitter years since Aang had defeated Ozai and had naively thought that he had finally ended the war. In reality all he had really done was get his friends killed and pave the way for Azula to take the throne and begin her reign of terror over the whole world. He had failed the world not once, not twice, not three times, but _four_ times, but what was worse, he failed his _family._ The closest friends he had believed in him and trusted him with their lives! Even Zuko believed in him! He gave up everything to help the Avatar because he believed that it was Aang's _destiny_ to defeat the Fire Lord and restore balance to the world. It turns out that the only part of his destiny that he _did _fulfill was defeating Ozai. In everything else he was a failure. Now all he wanted to do was die. Trapped in a windowless cell suspended in a small metal cage away from any earth with guards inside and outside his cell door, always silently watching him he never felt more alone in his life. He had no one to talk to despite the guards because Azula forbade them with threats to their families, and he couldn't even air bend without being severely punished by the guards. Not that he ever bended anymore. He lost his will to live a long time ago, all he ever did anymore was lay at the bottom of his cage, for days on end, completely motionless. If Azula hadn't ordered his guards to force-feed him every couple of days or so, and do whatever it took to keep him alive, he would have been died a long time ago, if not from starvation then from the wounds Azula would regularly inflict on him for her own amusement.

In the shadows silently watching it all, his guards couldn't help but pity him. Avatar or not, he was still just a fourteen year-old boy and they didn't truly believe he deserved all the pain and agony that was visited upon him. Azula showed no mercy when she burned and shocked him to the point of near death, she enjoyed every minute of it, and the guards all soon agreed she was crazy. But they didn't dare oppose her. They had families of their own, people they cared about, and they didn't want the same thing happening to this child to happen to them. So they just stood there in silence, watching in masked horror and shame (for Fire Nation or not, no true warrior would stand by and allow a child experience what Aang was being put through) as day by weary day, the Avatar slowly drifted closer to death. They couldn't help but hope that the end would be soon so their feelings of guilt would lessen as the avatar; the _child_ could finally find some comfort in death. But when they looked at the small haunted face of the Avatar, when thy saw him struggle against them as they forced him to eat, and heard him scream for death in his dreams, they knew that the guilt and shame they felt would never fade away, no matter how his story ended.


	3. Of Lost Dreams and Nightmares

"_Aang, are you over here?"_

_He turned his head towards her voice, shaking away the cobwebs from his mind. _

"_Up here." He said from his fuzzy resting spot on Appa's back, as he closed is eyes again. Aang heard her start to climb. In a moment she was up and settled down beside him, cross-legged and quiet. _

_Aang waited for her to speak, but she remained silent. Curious, he peeked at her through one eye. She was gazing around their campsite watching their fellow companions going about their own business below them but she seemed lost in thought._

"_Is something wrong Katara?" Aang asked as he opened his eyes fully and sat up beside her._

"_Life's never going to be the same for us after this is it Aang?"_

"_What do you mean?" Aang asked, as he tried to decipher her thoughts. Deep down though, he was pretty sure what she was talking about. His thoughts of late usually dwelled in the same place hers seemed to be now. _

_She turned and fixed her gaze on him. He could see a whirlwind of emotions flicker across her face as she looked at him. Hope; despair. Excitement; dread. Determination; apprehension. He knew how she felt; he thought they all did, even Zuko. _

_Katara looked back out at their friends._

" _The war; the end of the Fire Nation's control over the other nations. I've never known peace. Not really. All I've ever known is pain and suffering at the hands of the Fire Nation." She clenched her hands into tight fists in her lap. _

" _All my life I have been driven by my hate of firebenders and my determination for revenge against them for all they've ever taken from me, and from my people. I don't know what I'll do when this is all over."_

_This war was all any of them ever knew, even Aang. It didn't matter that he'd been gone for a hundred years; he felt the effects of the war just as much as the others did. Possibly even more, what with his duty as the Avatar, which put more pressure on him than any of his friends could even begin to understand._

_Ultimately, this was his fault. It is the duty of the Avatar to keep the elements in balance, and so far he'd done a rotten job of it. He should have ended the war a hundred years ago, the world should not of had to suffer for his mistakes. As he looked out at his friends and companions below he swore that he would end it. End it for _good _this time. It was time the Fire Nation learned their place. It was time that _Ozai _learned his place. Fire was but one of _four_ elements. There cannot be one without the other; they must live in harmony. The Fire Nation had forgotten this elemental rule and it was time for the Avatar to re-educate them. _

_Aang smiled softly. " I know you Katara, you're so strong and brave; I'm sure you'll do fine." He laughed. "You'll do more than fine, you'll do _great!_ You're an amazing person Katara, you're so smart and kind, and you're a master waterbender!_

_Katara smiled shyly. "Thanks Aang. That's sweet of you."_

_Aang blushed, and the mood lightened for a moment before Katara's thoughts became troubled again. _

"_I'm scared Aang." Katara whispered to her lap. _

_Aang couldn't bear seeing Katara so vulnerable. Gently he took her hand into his and gave it a comforting squeeze._

"_Good, 'cuz I've been thinking I was the only one!" He said with a small laugh, trying to cheer her up. _

_It worked. She giggled softly, returning the hand squeeze affectionately. A moment later however she realized what they were doing. She blushed faintly as she looked at their entwined hands resting on her knee. Aang noticed her blush and looked where she was looking and blushed as well, but did not let go of her hand and snuck a glance at her to gauge her reaction. When she realized he was blushing too but would not release her hand, she felt her face get hotter, but stubbornly kept her hand firmly in his. She was determined _not_ to be the scared little girl and run away like last time. They sat there for several moments, enjoying the sunny weather and cool breezes with closed eyes. _

_It was Aang who broke the silence. "Katara?" He asked softly, opening his eyes, but not daring to look at her. _

"_Hmm?"_

"_What do you think…we will be like in the future?"_

_Katara's eyes remained peacefully closed. "Well I suppose we'll be grown-up, but I can't imagine any of us really changing much. I hope we don't. I like how we are now; an inseparable family who always looks out for each other."_

_Aang shifted nervously. "No…I mean… I mean us. You and me. Aang and Katara." Katara opened her eyes. She felt her pulse quicken as she grasped his meaning. "Do you think we'll always be friends?"_

_She tried to sound unruffled as she answered. "We'll always be friends Aang. The very best of friends. Nothing will ever change that!" _

"_Oh." Was all he said. _

_Katara stole a glace at him in confusion. He looked a little hurt. She couldn't figure out why. A moment later however she realized what he had really meant to say. _

_He shifted again uncomfortably, and let go of her hand in the process to run his fingers through nonexistent hair and to rub his neck as he worked up the courage to continue. _

"_Do you ever think that…that maybe we could be more than friends?" Aang didn't dare meet her eyes as he spoke. "I mean, I mean one day, not you know, _now_ 'cuz that would be so weird, but like in the future or something?"_

_Katara couldn't respond for several minutes, which only made Aang all the more anxious. If only there was a huge unit of Fire Nation soldiers nearby that could attack them right about now. That would be perfect. They might be so distracted that they'd both forget he'd ever dared breach that forbidden topic._

_Aang agonized inside. He was sure that her silence meant rejection. He was surprised at how hurt he felt. Sure he was only twelve, while she was almost fifteen; practically a woman by her people's standards, he felt certain that she was The One. You know, his soul-mate. His one true love. The girl he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. Such a miracle could not be thwarted by something so trivial as age, surely. Or could it? Would she always see him as a child? Or maybe, did she just not like him as anything other than a friend and traveling companion? _

_His face burned bright red. "Of course, you know it was, it was just a thought, nothing important." He tried to brush off his question as something trivial and insignificant. "I understand of course Katara, you don't have to ans—!"_

"_Aang." Katara had reclaimed his hand in mid flight as he waved it about shakily while he babbled. His eyes widened at the touch. She couldn't help but give him a small smile. "One day."_

_Aang was dazed. "Hm?"_

_Katara giggled softly. "One day, when we are older, I would gladly consider the possibility of being more than just friends."_

"REALLY?"

_"Really." Katara softly stroked his cheek. "For now though, I think it would be better if we remained as we were." She withdrew her hand. "Just good friends. At least until this was is ended."_

_At that moment neither of them believed that their mission could fail, that they could end up captured, or worse; killed. They believed that their mission would be a sure success and that balance would be restored to the world at long last. It was a naïve dream, but at that moment it gave them a rare sense of peace. _

"_Hey Sugar Queen!" They heard Toph yell from the other side of camp. "What's for lunch?"_

_Katara rolled her eyes. Their moment was over, but it would be one that neither of them would ever forget. With a sigh she released Aang's hand and prepared to crawl off of Appa. With only a second's hesitation she swooped down on Aang and gave him a soft peck on the cheek before heading down. Aang stayed up there in a daze. He couldn't believe his luck! _

"_She did say what I thought she said didn't she boy?" Aang asked Appa as he flopped back into his friend's thick fur. Appa growled in what Aang felt was agreement. _

"_I thought so." Aang sighed happily, feeling completely utterly content. "I just can't believe—!" _

_It was then he heard it. _

_The sizzle of burning air, the crackle of electricity. He shot up and looked around for Katara. There she was, walking towards her tent, well and whole. Nothing was amiss. But then he saw her, evil faced and laughing bright blue lightning forming as she moved to attack._

"KATARA! NO!"

Aang woke up his chest heaving, with tears streaming down his sunken face.

"No!, No, no, no, no, NO! Katara, I'm so sorry!" Aang sobbed, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. His cries echoed throughout the prison until he slowly quieted, his voice to a hoarse whisper. "I'm so sorry Katara, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry…so…so sorry…"

Down below his guards shifted uneasily at their posts each praying for their shifts to end, but at the same time dreading it. For now when they retire for the night and their eyes drift shut as sleep claims them, they are plagued with the screams of a boy pleading for the forgiveness of a girl they've never even met.


End file.
